


Differences

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as all hell. </p>
<p>Gaia takes Diona's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Gaia isn't her domina and that makes all the difference. She is aware she is blushing as she comes closer to Gaia, her eyes slide over Gaia's body before her eyes come up. Gaia is smiling, a hand brushes lightly over her cheek and she finds herself shivering. Her smile is soft as she runs a hand over Diona's neck then down. Diona finds herself swalowing, shivering just a little. She and Naevia had talked about this before but now she is aware of just how much she wants. She had heard Gaia talking to Lucretia, she seemed... fairly interested.


End file.
